wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Foranth Bael
The Anvil March }} 'Foranth Bael'Foranth Bael - My Roleplay is a dwarven warrior and clan leader from Dun Algaz. He is known for his loyalty to his clan and brutality towards his enemies. After the Battle on the Broken Shore, Foranth formed the Baelaxe Warband, a ruthless vanguard formed to counter the forces of the Burning Legion and all threats to come. Biography Early life The oldest of five siblings, Fauren, Faira, Faulgen and Freuin, Foranth Bael lived much of his early years growing up on tales of his grandfather's exploits. However, beyond Old Belegar Bael's fame, his clan wasn't wealthy or powerful. In fact, it was once of the many that inhabited the old city of Dun Algaz and it's surrounding mountains for ages. Foranth had a good relationship with his brother, Fauren, but often butted heads with Faira, Faulgen, and Freuin, whose personalities clashed with Foranth's more traditional warrior views. Attack on Dun Algaz The peaceful life in Dun Algaz was shattered when the Orcs swarmed through Khaz'Modan in their efforts to conquer the human kingdoms further to the North. Foranth and his family fought to defend their home, but the ferocity of the orcish assault and the fact they were caught by surprise drove the dwarves to take refuge in the many tunnels beneath Dun Algaz. During the fighting, Foranth's aging father was wounded by many orc spears and arrows, and died in the arms of his son while they hid in the tunnels. Enraged, Foranth led the dwarven families back out of the tunnels and attacked the camping orcs still stationed in Dun Algaz. However, his men were outnumbered and surrounded. It was only the ingenuity of his family that spared him and the greater sum of his followers from death as they set charges of miner's dynamite to blow the mountain side upon the orc reinforcements. Even then, he realized the orcs were far too great a force to defeat. Sending those who couldn't fight to Ironforge, Foranth remained behind with his siblings, who devised a plan to collapse all tunnels away from Dun Algaz with charges, to cover their escape and save their people. While Foranth's brother, Faulgen was willing to give himself up for the cause, Foranth instead charged forth as the greenskins poured into the tunnels and detonated the charges. Foranth survived by leaping into a mine cart, covering the top with his shield. When he was pulled from the rubble, his shield and armor were burnt black, giving him his nickname "Black Iron". Building his clan Since then, Foranth has fought for the dwarves, building a name for himself and his clan. Over the years, many more dwarves have joined him and his clanm united under his vision of the dwarves at their rightful place as the head of a massive, sprawling empire, and all their enemies crushed under a tide of beer, blood, booze and beards. Personality and traits Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:2016 Category:Archived Characters